Meeting You
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Pop star, Grimmjow Jagerjques, returns to his hometown, Karakura Town, in search for a relationship. He then meets Ichigo Kurosaki, who he becomes interested in. Grimmjow always gets what he wants. But what if Ichigo isn't such an easy catch after all?


**AUthor's Note: LOL! Another new story! I should really stop doing this, making a new story when I'm in a writer's block. Oh well, anyway, school's less than a month away, so I plan to spend the rest of my summer to the fullest, which means I'll either spend the next month making, updating or reading tons of stories. Woot! So I hope you enjoy my new creation.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Haven't Met You Yet. (The song is Michael Buble's)

P.S. I removed the lyrics

* * *

><p>"Today's latest and biggest news, pop idol Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, has returned to his hometown, Karakura Town. He says that the reason he's going back to school and taking things slow is because he hopes to find 'THE ONE'. So boys and girls, get ready for a chance to date a celebrity!... and cut!", the woman sighed as her partner put down the camera and stood beside her to stare at the school which was surronded by students and paparazzi alike.<p>

"Such a big fuss, ne?", the man said while shaking his head.

"The whole city and probably half of the other town's here.", the woman muttered as squeals were emitted by the sea of people when a white limo pulled in front of the school gates.

"I don't see why people care so much.", inquired the man as a well built man came out of the passenger's seat to open the door for the singer.

"Well, it is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dating him would be like dating a prince.", replied the woman as she herself was on her tippy-toes, trying to catch a glimpse of at least the famous blue hair the star was know for.

"Come on, lets head back.", the guy said as he head towards the van which had 'Karakura News Station' printed on its side. The girl reluctantly followed a few seconds later. Both flinched as the squeals turned into full blast screams as the long awaited teen finally emerged for the safe vicinity of the vehicle. Body guards swarmed him trying to protecting him from the onslaught of people and cameras coming towards him.

As they headed away, the two wondered how celebrities are able to avoid claustrophobia and becoming blind from all the people crowding them and the flash of the cameras.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun did you hear, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is coming to study in OUR school!", Orihime said as she headed towards the window to see what was happening. Rukia just let out a squeal of excitement as she also headed towards the window.<p>

Ichigo's face didn't show that he was excited while on the inside, his inner fanboy was on a rampage. The only reason he didn't act like his two friends was because even though he was a big fan of the blue haired star, he still had enough pride not to act like a crazed fangirl. But nevertheless, he still joined the two at the window, which was becoming more crowded by the second.

"I don't see why you guys are admire him so much.", Renji muttered while the two girls, plus Ichigo, glared at him, which caused him to back away a little.

"Have you ever listened to his songs? Their lyrics are so deep.", Ichigo ended in a dream like trance that was so out out of character for him.

"And his melodies are so beautiful.", Orihime continued.

"And not to mention he's hot!", Rukia piped as they continued thier 'star gazing'.

Both Shuuhei and Renji muttered some thing like, 'We're hotter than him', to which Ichigo scoffed at them and the other two just plained ignored thier

"MAY ALL STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE COMMENCEMENT HALL.", the voice of the president's secretary, Nanao, rang through the corridors as they students rushed to the location.

Shuuhei and Renji followed their three more enthusiastic friends as they talked with each other.

"Why do you think we were called?", asked Shuuhei to his red haired friend.

"Probably for something like welcoming Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.", Renji replied as he streched his arms and yawned.

"But why would they used the Commencement Hall?", the darker haired one wondered. The Commencement Hall was just used for big events like graduations and performances by the college.

"You know how the old man loves the publicity, money and attention." Renji replied while shrugging as his companion nodded in understanding.

The two didn't continue their conversation as they entered through the big double doors that blobked their way.

The five students were met with a sight that left ther mouths hanging. Not only students and teachers filled the grand hall, but also tons of reporters and paparazzi were scattered around the place. Some of the students were either being interviewed, trying to catch the attention of the other reporters while very few were just seated quietly in their chairs trying to block out the noise.

Seeing as how the place was nearly full, they tried to look for seats before more people came. And just when they sat, the lights dimmed until the whole room was dark and a spotlight pointed towards the figure of an elderly man, Yamamoto Genryuusai, the school's principal and oldest living alumnai.

The old man tapped the microphone twice to ensure that it works. When he heard the tapping echoing around the room, he spoke into it causing his weary yet strong voice to boom from the speakers, "Students, teachers and guests, we have been blessed to gather in this hall today to celebrate the coming of a very prominent person in society, Mr. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And to celebrate his home coming, the pop sensation will be preforming his new single, Haven't Met You Yet, for us today.", at that note, the old man exited the vast stage as both students and teachers erupted in screams and the camera crew prepared their well, cameras.

Without the spotlight, all source of brightness was removed from the hall, and in its place, a piano, latter followed by a guitar and drums were heard.

The screams became even louder as a blue light was emitted from the top of the stage, revealing a handsome blue haired figure who started to sing...

He started walking slowly around the stage while staring at the audience looking for someone he was intrested in, but found no one, yet.

Among all the students who were screaming, one who went by the name of Cirruci Sanderwhich yelled, "I LOVE YOU GRIMMJOW!". And Grimmjow just winked at her causing most girls and boys to nearly faint.

Ichigo was in a trance listening to his idol's singing that in his mind, he was the only one in the room being surrounded by the melodic art.

Grimmjow ended with a bow, and as he rose, everyone stood up and clapped for him. He then exited the stage and after a few minutes, the crowd slowly dispersed as well.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang and everyone headed towards their respective classrooms and settled down before they recieved a scolding from their teacher. Then a woman in her mid-fourties entered the room and stared the class down to make sure everyone was present. She then let out a big sigh and prepared herself for the noise that would probably leave her deaf after her announcement.<p>

She then cleared her throath and announced, "Well, everyone know that Jeagerjaques-san will be studying in this school from now on right?"

Some of the teen started to squeal or sigh dreamily at the thought of the man and the teacher just continued, "And he will be joining our class."

Just then, the door opened, revealing the said man in all his superstar glory. Most of the students then screamed and surronded him bombarding him in questions and almost suffocating him.

Then, the teacher who's had enough of this foolishness for one day yelled, "EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED!"

Everyone was silent for a while as they stared at the woman who rarely lost control of her temper and headed back to their chairs.

After all the students returned, the teacher continued, "Okay. So, would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Jeagerjaques-san?"

Grimmjow let out a feral grin which made his fans swoon and the rest shiver in fear and said, "Yo, I bet ya already know who I am, but ya'll can just call me Grimmjow. Well, I like singing, that's a given but I also like playing videogames and just hanging out."

"Okay. So you'll be seated in front of Ichigo. Ichigo please raise your hand.", the teacher said as she began writing on the board to start the lesson.

'Strawberry?', Grimmjow wondered as he searched for him.

His eyes then widened as he saw a teen with orange hair who was nervously raising his hand. He then went that direction and took in Ichigo's features more clearly. He had sun kissed skin, a lean body, warm chocolate eyes and not to mention, his bright orange hair which intruiged Grimmjow. And that's when he decided that Ichigo was going to be his one way or another.

He then noticed the light blush on the boy's face as he started at him. He then smirked and sat down. So the boy was a fan, huh? That would make things easier for Grimmjow.

And as the day went by, the blue haired pop idol formed a plan to get the lucious berry that he now has his eyes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Cheers for the new story! Yay! I just want to let you guys know, I will not stop writing my other, many unfinished stories, it's just that I've got writers block and this story will help clear my mind up. Thanks again for reading. Ciao and R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
